The 55th hunger games
by tributeforlife
Summary: Coral Odair Finnicks aunty is taken into the hunger games. She teams up with a boy from district 12 and trys to keep her brother and fellow district partner alive. But this is the hunger games and only one can survive.
1. the reapings

"Coral Odair!"

Yazmeen Berry called out into the crowd. I stare in horror as the crowd makes a path for me. I mount the stage. Despite my trying to stay steady it feels impossable. Im shaking all over. "Any Voulenteers?" Yazmeen asks hopefully. No one comes forward. Evan though its district 4 and winning is a huge honnor. But Im not 12 and help less or 18 and have a kid. Im not 16 and is just starting a family. Im a 14 year old whos small for her age and cross stiches disigns on clothes and bags. Thats my job. I sell them down at the market and try to make enough money to keep my family going. But I still wouldnt be able to do it without Harry (my older brother) fishing dailey. He has to fish evan more now due to the fact he has a family of his own. A wife and little Finny (or Finnick). Yazmeen shrugs it off. After all it isnt her whos going to be put into an areana to fight to the death.

"Ok then time for the boys name," She says walking over to the second reaping ball. It takes her a while to pick one name. Which is ridiculous considering the hundruds of kids in district 4. And now many have taken out tressare. But enventurlly she picks out a name. "Sharkison Odair!" She calls out. My eyes widen at the name. Sharkey! Sharkey! How could it be sharkey? He's twelve his name was in once. Yazmeen asks for volenteers. Again no one comes forward. Harrys to old. And I guess the rest of district 4 want to see hoe this will play out. I shake hands with him. I can feel the sweat comeing off them. And then we're taken away to say our goodbyes.


	2. goodbyes

Im took into the justice building one of the rishest places ive ever been. I look round at the silk coshins and the beautuiful paintings. Its a shame I'll never see them again. But Im going to make sure Sharkey will. I think that my family will visit him first which I dont mind. Our mother and farther died years ago when I was just 7 and Sharkey only 5. Thats when my aunt took over. Her names Shelly and she loved my mum very much. She treated us as her own children. Unforchently she couldnt have children so we where her next best thing. The thourght of her makes me smile. But then there inturpted by the sound of the heavy door slamming. I spin round to see Emily

and Hailey standing in the doorways their eyes red and puffy. I run to them and we share a hug before sitting down. "Im not comeing back" I tell them gently

"Dont give up Coral! You could still win!" Emily responded her voice sounded like she was about to burst into tears again. "No," I tell them "Im makeing sure Sharkey comes back," No sooner had I said then a peacekeeper came and ushered them out. We hugged for what would be the last time and my family came in.

I kissed and hugged each one of them. I didnt tell them anything about the games or my plan to save Sharkey. I just told them I loved them and gave Finnick an extra squeeze. Harrys wife (Jane) gave her engagment ring for a token. It had been passed along my family for generations. I gave her a hug and the peacekeepers got them out.

My last guest was my friend James. We didnt speak in school but talked no end in the market. He took me in for a hug but then when I was least expecting it. It turned into a kiss. His lips where warm and tasted like the strawberrys he sold only once a month he looked at me then told me. "You should get hold of both close and long range wepons. Try and make some alliances." I shook my head at his words. "Im going to make sure sharkey comes back," I say trying to put on a brave face. He nods his head gravley as if he understands. Then kisses me again and has to leave. Then the peacekeepers take us out and put us in a car.

t here...


	3. Dinner

I'd never been in a car before. The feel of it was soothing and I liked it. You could look out the window at people as you swept by. I kept my arm round Sharkey the whole time we where in the car. It was my comfort as much as his. I needed to feel another human. It made this feel real and not like a bad dream. I kept my head in the game. Trying to think of a tactic to keep me and Sarkey alive. I would fight for him, feed him make allies for him. In the end I would kill myself to make sure he got back home. Got back to Aunty Shelly. They would be so rich they wouldn't need me. And I have no dout that the money would be shared with Harry and his family to.

We drew into the train station. It was swarming with reporters. All the time I kept my arm round Sharkey. All the time until we got on the train. And I felt no one was going to take him away from me. Yazmeen smiled a big lipsticky grin at us. "Welcome to the tribute train," She sighs, "Its nice to finally be on the way home." We follow her through the train to two rooms. "Im guessing you'll want to get changed and gussy up, you can where anything you want, dinners in half an hour." She leaves her wedges banging louder than the train ticking things off on her clipbord. When shes compleatly out of veiw, I dont wait to give sharkey a tight hug. He returns it gratefully.

"Your going to win Sharkey," I whisper in his ear "Just you wait and see," Then we go into our rooms. Simple but beautifly layed out its nothing like the rooms at home. Evan the showers confusing. With running hot warter! What a luxary. I come out feeling very refreshed hugged by a warm towel. Then I search the draws for something of my likeing. I settle on a sea green dress that falls to my knees. I put my ring on (after takeing it off to go in the shower) and set off for dinner.

Dinner was amazeing. Piles of food layed out infront of you. Ive never seen as much in my life. Not evan at the partys that we sometimes get to celebrate christmas. The meal was roast chicken. I'd never had chicken before only fish and occaisonaly a seagull. It tasted wonderfull. The potatos where greasy and crisp. I piled my plate high and ate every pea. It was only then I noticed my mentor staring at me. Her name was Maggie Heel. Id seen her in victors village when I went to deliver clothes there. She was nice and always gave me toffie. She was about 70. She gave me a grin which I returned.

"Since we will be mentoring you sepratly Sharkinson me and you will go into the tv room to talk a little and then watch the recap of the reapings which are in about an hour" Said the male victor. Im not sure of his name but I can tell from his voice hes bosy and not to be messed with. They leave and im left with maggs.


	4. mentoring

"So Coral, any skills?" Maggs asks me.

"Not really," I confese suddenly looking at my feet. "Unless you count people skills" I joke. But Maggs looks at me seriously and says

"You could always make allies, are you going to go for the origanal careers or make your own group?" I shrug."I don't know, I'll make my mind up tonight when I see the reapings," Maggs nodds her head."Yes thats a good idea see who your up against." she says "Oh and that reminds me here you are," She passes me a leather notebook. "Keep track of the tribute in this," She says. Meanwhile I look at the book. Its pocket sized so I could take it to training. Just as Im looking at it Maggs stands up. "The reapings are on," She says.

I follow her into a plush room with a big screen in it. Sharkeys mentor turns it on and a big district one flys across the screen. The girl is at least twice my size 16 and has long black hair. The boy is a volenteer evan though hes only 12. I wonder why he volenteered for a game where hes probably going to die. Then district 2, they're both strong and bruteish. No one else make an impression on me until the end on district 12. It was a boy with black scruffy hair, and grey eyes. He looks about 15 maybe older. But hes steadly built and looks very strong. A little girl has got picked for his district partner. She resembles him well. Shes only 12. He seems very protective of her. Just as I am with Sharkey. It seems we'll have two brother and sister teams this year.

**Ok this ones a little short but I wanted to save stuff for chapters to come please reveiw and send me a tribute from any district (apart from 12 and 4) to be in the hunger games heres what I need to know**

**Name**

**Age**

**wepon of choice**

**looks**

**staratagy for the games**

**Thank you**


End file.
